


Together and Always

by GillyTweed



Series: Clextia [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden the therapy cat, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A small fluffy Clextia piece that's really just an excuse to write the three of them cuddling





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything, but I really wanted to write something for today, so here, have some fluffiness. Also, I've decided to put a few of my small clextia prompt fics all in the same universe cause they worked really well together, so if you haven't read those I'd recommend it.

Together and Always  
Pairing: Clextia  
Rating: A-okay for kiddies

* * *

 

She groaned as she entered their apartment, bag falling to the ground with a thump. The day had been long, filled with morning classes and a long shift of work right after. She felt tired, body sore, but she didn’t want to sleep yet. She hadn’t seen her girlfriends all day. Lexa was already gone when she’d awoken, having had a class even earlier than her own, and Clarke had still been blissfully asleep, having gotten home late from a seminar. Even though it had only been just over half a day since seeing them both, she still felt a longing in her chest, tugging her towards the living room in hopes of finding them.

Clarke was seated on the couch, Aden curled up and purring in her lap. The lights were off, the room illuminated only by the flashes from the TV. Subtitles flashed across the screen as the volume was turned down to only a murmur. It seemed her girlfriends had deemed tonight was to be a quiet night.

“Hey, Cos.” Her favourite blonde called, voice lower than a whisper. She didn’t move, not wanting to disturb the furry bundle in her lap, but she did crane her neck to make it easier for her taller girlfriend to lean down and peck her on the lips. Costia smiled as she pulled back, turning to take in the show Clarke was watching.

“Where’s Lex at?” She murmured as her eyes took in the sight of some generic drama, a regular choice of Clarke’s when she wanted something mind numbing.

“She’s taking a nap. Her philosophy professor had the class think about different levels of reality, and she said it made her brain hurt.” Costia chuckled at the explaination. Lexa was an incredibly intelligent person, probably a genius on some levels, so for her to say that thinking about something made her brain hurt, then it was most likely a very complicated topic.

“Do you think she’d be opposed to cuddles?” The older girl settled herself on the arm of the couch, reaching down to pet Aden between the ears. The silkiness of his fur reminded her of why they’d gotten him in the first place, making a small smile creep onto her face.

“Hm, I don’t know if she’ll be opposed, but she did seem really tired.” Costia nodded, standing and stretching. If Lexa didn’t want to move, if she had to, she’d simply carry her. Tonight she wouldn’t be denied being close to her girlfriends.

“I’ll go retrieve our brain dead girlfriend then.” Clarke shook her head, sighing in exasperation, but didn’t move to object as Costia padded down the hallway to their bedroom. She retrieved her bag as she went, knowing that Lexa would give her a disapproving look if she simply left it by the door.

She pushed open the door to their room quietly, thankful that they’d oiled the hinges not too long ago. She spotted Lexa sprawled out on the bed, still in her jeans and hoodie, face planted firmly into a pillow. Gently setting her bag next to the door, she crept over to the bed, her feet shuffling across the plush carpet.

“Hey, Lex. Wake up, Lex.” She kept her voice soft as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand rubbing gently over her girlfriend's back. She got a long groan and a slight tilt of the head in return, one green eye appearing to gaze at her sleepily. She smiled softly, brushing some tangles of hair from Lexa’s forehead. “Want to come and cuddle with me and Clarke on the couch?”

The younger brunette rolled onto her side, a sleepy mumble on her lips, before her arms were outstretched, fingers flexing in the child like motion meaning ‘carry me.’ She chuckled, not expecting the need to actually carry her girlfriend to the living room, but she wasn’t going to complain. For the longest time, Lexa had always been determined to take care of herself, never letting anyone do anything for her, so to have her actually ask to be carried showed the immense amount of trust the younger girl had in her.

She felt her chest fill with a happy warmth as she rolled her girlfriend to the edge of the bed, laughing quietly as the younger girl remained limp. Lexa tried her best to hid her smirk in Costia’s shoulder, but the older girl could feel the barely contained smile through the fabric of her shirt. Sighing in fond exasperation, she adjusted so Lexa’s legs were around her waist and lifted.

She gave an exaggerated groan that ended in a laugh as Lexa yelped when she slipped slightly. They tried to suppress their laughter as they made their way back down the hall, Lexa clinging awkwardly to Costia’s tall frame.

The older brunette couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face when Clarke came into view, the blonde’s eyebrow raised in amusement. The youngest of the three stood from the couch, scooping up Aden into her arms to keep the furry feline safe from her partners’ antics. She watched as the two girls tumbled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs, Costia turning so Lexa would land on top.

Clarke shared a look with Aden, the cat managing to look just as amused as she. She waited patiently for the two older girls to sort themselves out, occupying herself by playing with Aden’s ears.

“Claaarke, come join us!” Lexa called from her position lounging in Costia’s lap, raising her legs to make room for the blonde to sit. She sighed, a fond smile quirking her lips, and slipped underneath the brunette’s legs, holding Aden to her chest until Lexa’s legs were settled on her lap. Releasing the feline, she chuckled as he crawled over to Lexa, meowing softly as he nuzzled her face.

Lexa hummed as the cat settled on her chest, a deep purr rumbling from his body. She settled into her girlfriends’ laps, closing her eyes and relaxing as their warmth seeped into her skin. The feeling of their bodies chased away the endless fatigue of her day. Petting Aden, she sighed happily as she felt his purrs reverberate through her chest. She loved her cat, and she loved her girlfriends for getting him for her. He was a calming and grounding presence when her girlfriends weren’t home, and he was a delightful cuddle partner.

He’d become her companion, a friend that had no expectations other than food and pets, and he stayed by her side without judgement, even on her worst days. Of course, her girlfriends’ did that too, always loving and caring for her, but Aden was always neutral where her girlfriends were not. He didn’t pity her, or desire to make her better. He was just there, and that calmed her.

“So, what do we want to do for dinner?” Clarke, always the responsible one, broke through her thoughts. Sighing, she stretched out, firmly trapping Clarke under her legs, and shushing the blonde before she could say anything else.

“No talking. Just cuddles.” She felt the movement of Clarke’s stomach as she suppressed her chuckles and the heave of Costia’s as she sighed. Eventually both of them settled, leaning back into the couch as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Before they’d all started dating, this had always been the sort of thing she looked forward to; when they would all get together, giggling and laughing until they settled, grouped close together, maybe on top of each other, and just basking in each others company. They’d been her light in the darkness oh so long ago, and they’d grown to be even more as time went on. They’d become her home, and she was certain they would be together forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
